Love You
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Izaya is leaving for Cali and doesn't tell Shizuo. Random writing


_Forgive me Shizuo._

Izaya packed all his clothes into the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He slipped past the blonde asleep on the couch. A floor board creaked beneath his foot as he stepped by, causing the blonde to stir a little.

Izaya froze, fearing that he would wake up. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could hear Shizuo's light snoring again. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed the motorcycle keys off the wall hook, and headed out the front door.

The informant slipped onto the seat and put the key in the ignition as he thought to himself. _Maybe it won't matter if he knows. _He started the engine.

He kicked up the kickstand with his heel and started to back up the bike when there was a warm feeling on his hand. Startled, he turned and looked at who would stop him and noticed blonde hair.

"Shizuo? What are you doing up?" Said male leaned over the handlebars and looked Izaya in the face. He was close enough that their noses touched.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Just where are you off to?" Izaya looked down with a sad expression and stayed silent. Shizuo cupped the other man's face with his large hands and pressed his forehead against the informant's.

"I was leaving for the airport." Shizuo looked at him with surprise. _Why would he be going to the airport? Especially at this hour? _The blonde turned the engine off and removed the key.

"Why were you going there?" He sounded concerned rather than angry. This caught the informant off guard. He looked up at the blonde curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close. "I'm not allowed to worry about you?"

Izaya stayed silent. After a few moments, he looked up at the blonde with tears that threatened to spill over. "I was going to see my friend in California. She mailed me an airplane ticket so that I could go. I just didn't know it would be this early in the morning though." Shizuo looked at the informant with a bit of sadness.

"But, I was going to tell you that I was leaving!" Shizuo just looked at him.

"Maybe you'd rather have someone drive you there instead of going alone." He motioned Izaya to scoot back on the seat with his hand. The informant complied silently as the blonde sat in front of him. He slipped the key back in the ignition and started the engine. Izaya slipped his arms around the blonde's waist so that he wouldn't go flying off the seat when they drove off.

"You're going to have to hold on tighter than that." Izaya blindly complied with his suggestion and tightened his grip around the other's waist.

They moved off the driveway and headed west to the airport.

The ride was long and silent, save the noise of the engine moaning. Shizuo kept his attention on the road while Izaya rested against the blonde's back. He felt tired and started to nod off. Shizuo noticed.

"Don't fall asleep. We're almost there." Izaya looked over to the side and saw the ocean and the beach. Many exotic flowers were blooming in the shade and the moon light. It was different but it was beautiful.

The bike was slowing down as they stopped in front of the large airport lobby. Shizuo shut off the engine and kicked down the kickstand. Izaya slid off the seat and grabbed his dufflebag. He went through his jean pocket and pulled out his ticket.

"You want to come inside with me?" He looked back at the blonde leaning against the bike. "You want me to?" Izaya nodded and Shizuo followed him into the building.

They approached the stuartess and Izaya handed her the airline ticket. She skimmed over it and gave him a nod.

"Which part of California are you heading to?" Izaya looked back at the letter his friend sent.

"Redding I suppose." Shizuo stood over by the gate as the stuartess pointed out which airplane Izaya needed to get aboard to go to where he was hoping to go. He finally walked over to the blonde and the two walked over to a large passenger plane.

Izaya was about to go aboard when he looked back at the blonde. "You going to miss me?"

Shizuo walked over to him and cupped his cheek with his large hand. "You better call me while your there." The informant giggled and nuzzled into the blonde's hand. Shizuo leaned forward and placed a tender kiss and Izaya's lips. The informant kissed back with the same force.

Izaya broke the kiss and started to head onto the plane. "I love you."

The door shut and the plane took off into the night.

Shizuo watched in silence, smoking his last cigarette. He smiled and started to walk back to the motorcycle.

"I love you too...Izaya."

* * *

><p>Boredom fic. This was a dream I had a while back and thought about writing this. R&amp;R please.<p> 


End file.
